


Intervention

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Arrowverse wikia, "According to Quentin, he repeatedly proposed to Dinah, only for her to turn him down until the right moment. Quentin claimed he spent a year with that engagement ring in his pocket waiting for her to finally accept his proposal."</p><p>What has Leonard Snart anything to do with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

So, [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz) sort of suggested this prompt:

_Seriously though, I need Leonard to meet Quentin because that would be amazing_

_I just need a meeting in general. I don't even care what the context is. Also, how funny would it be if they ended up running into a past Quentin?_

 

 

So there you go. :D

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Mr. Snart, you really shouldn't be here," Gideon chided.

 

"Gideon, will you be a good AI and tell me where exactly _is_ Captain Lance?"

 

" _Officer_ Lance is currently leaving the Police Department building.”

 

“Good,” he said, starting to walk in that direction.

 

“Mr. Snart, I must advise against taking any action that would have you interfere with Officer Lance’s timeline.”

 

“And why is that, Gideon? He doesn’t even know who I am… yet.”

 

“Officer Lance is going to propose to the future Mrs. Lance tonight, and if any delay should occur…”

 

“What? You think she’s not going to wait for him for 5 minutes? Come on, Gideon,” he scoffed, effectively silencing the AI in his earpiece.

 

Just as he turned the corner, Leonard saw Officer Lance walking towards him and quickly calculated his chances. When they crossed paths, he pretended to stumble into him and slipped a hand into Lance’s coat pocket.

 

Officer Lance stumbled back, moving his hand to his holster, but Leonard was quick to reassure him that he had no ill intentions. “I’m so, so sorry, officer! I’ve had too much to drink, apparently,” he said, with his most sincere smile.

 

Lance checked his surroundings before nodding to the stranger. “No problem.”

 

Leonard smiled and walked away slowly.

  

 

* * *

 

 

Quentin was so happy when Dinah finally accepted his proposal, that he almost didn’t notice how different the engagement ring looked. The diamond in the center was way bigger, and the ring itself was – he had to admit – much classier in design than the one he had bought at that pawn shop.

 

He wondered what the hell had happened, and if that stranger he bumped into that night had anything to do with that, but then Dinah kissed him, and he completely forgot what he was even thinking about.

 

 

 

 


End file.
